


just look into my eyes

by Larry_Shipper6400



Series: Get To Know Us Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, M/M, not smut, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry's eyes are green like the frog entrapped inside his soul." Louis says</p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Harry and Louis do the boyfriend tag</p><p>Title from:- The Heart Never Lies by McFly</p>
            </blockquote>





	just look into my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another installation in my series. I'm gonna try and post one once a week. I really hope you enjoy these :3
> 
> Also, I am in love with the song that the title is from. Listen to it!

"Hello everybody, my name is Louis Styles and this is Harry Tomlinson. How are we all feeling today?" Louis says into the camera as he sits next to his boyfriend on their bed.  
"You're such an idiot. Welcome to our  ** _Get To Know Us Series_** where we will be posting weekly videos exposing our life as a couple and allowing you to get to know us better. The support we have had from you guys in the last week has been incredible. We literally can't thank you guys enough." Harry speaks up this time, his hand firmly on Louis' waist.  
"Yeah, it's been _insane_ how much you guys love us and support us. But lets move on from that because I could spend hours talking about how great you guys are, we have a video to attend to." Louis smiles.  
"Yes we do. We decided to start our get to know series with a video simply titled **The Boyfriend Tag** because it's easy and it gave you guys a chance to ask questions you've probably been dying to know the answers for most likely years." Harry explains, grabbing his phone from beside him.  
"You guys submitted thousands of questions on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, all those things and we have selected a few of them that fall under our category. Shall we get started? First question please Harold!" Louis cheers, patting his knees for a make shift drum roll.  
" _When was the first time you met each other's parents?_ " Harry reads off his phone.  
"I believe it was at X-Factor. It was after the first time we preformed and we met each other's parents. Like everyone within the band. I met Zayn's parents then Niall's then Liam's and then you introduced me to your parents as _my friend Louis_ not _my boyfriend Louis._  Anne was quick to act on it though. She was like **_Just friends? Haz, by the way his hand is on your waist, I'd think he's more than a friend._** Harry here went red as a tomato and was all cute and flustered. It was quite the meeting for me." Louis laughs at the memory.  
"In my defence, I was 16 and getting into my first relationship, with an older boy no less. Gemma took the piss outta me for a week. It was torture, she kept saying things that I am not allowed to say on camera because they are inappropriate. Anyway, let's talk about your parents. When I met your mum and sisters, it was like I was already part of the family. Your mum gave me a hug and a big kiss on the cheek once you told her I was your boyfriend. Your sisters, especially Daisy and Phoebe, were so wowed by my mop of hair and dimples. It was so cute." Harry adds on from his point of view.  
"Yeah, those were the days. Next question is _What are each other's favourite foods?_ This is so easy! Despite Harry changing his favourite food on the daily, he told me most recently that Harold's favourite food is banana, mango and kiwi fruit salad because he is a bloody health freak!" Louis smiles.  
"He's right. Louis' favourite food is his mum's roasted lamb with roast potato and vegetables. I've had it before and it is divine. Sorry Mum." Harry admits.  
"Your mum can cook too. Her toad-in-a-hole? Absolutely amazing!" Louis says excitedly and Harry smiles at Louis. Louis turns his head and kisses Harry quickly on the lips.

" _What is your favourite tattoo on the other person?_ " Harry reads the next one out.  
"But there are so many to choose from! So many dedicated to me too!" Louis whines, looking up and down Harry's arm and chest.  
"For me, my favourite tattoo on Louis is either his stag head or his compass. I just think his stag head is so cool and detailed and it looks amazing when he flexes. I also like his compass one because it points to home and of course, matches with my ship one. I can't really decide between those two." Harry points to each tattoo as he talks about them and Louis feels warm inside. Harry is so cute.  
"I think that my favourite tattoo on Harry is the two swallows on his chest because one is me, one is him. You can tell who is who by the eyebrows. Birds actually don't have eyebrows so points to you, the Larry Shippers, for figuring that out and points to Harry for being _oh so subtle_. Note my sarcasm Styles. Also, he made my bird smaller than his which I find adorable that he would consider taking out height into account. I also like them because they just look like they belong on his skin; like they were meant to be there." Louis presses a kiss to each bird and Harry presses a kiss to the top of Louis' head.  
"That is so cute." Harry smiles.  
"I'm not cute. I'm manly." Louis digs his elbow into Harry's side before reading the next question. " _The next question is who makes the other person extremely jealous?_ "  
"God, Louis gets jealous over everyone! It actually quite hot to watch him get all possessive over me." Harry winks and Louis scowls.  
"Well, you're good looking and I need to claim you before someone else even thinks about taking you. That makes me sound like I'm objectifying you, I swear I'm not." Louis babbles, raising his hands in defence.  
"I know you aren't. I would say you get mostly jealous over either Niall or Grimmy." Harry suggests and Louis' hand tightens into a fist.  
"It's just because they are so touchy feely with each other and, this is mostly Nick but still, they flirt so openly with you. It just rubs me the wrong way that they got to do that and I couldn't because of management." Louis nods to agree and Harry kisses him on the lips.  
"But you know that I only have eyes for you." Harry tells him, kissing Louis again.  
"I know. I would say you mostly get jealous over Liam. It used to be Zayn but then he, y'know, left." Louis says.  
"Same things for me. They were all touchy feely with you and were openly allowed to spend so much time with you and I just felt jealous over it. I wanted to be the one who got to hug, kiss and just touch you like a regular god damn person." Harry whines.  
"The glares you gave them were pretty hot though. I have so many pictures of that glare." Louis runs a his fingers through Harry's loose hair.  
"Shut up. I think we both can admit we get jealous over silly little things even though be know that we love each other and only each other." Harry says and Louis nods.  
"I love you." Louis mumbles.  
"Love you too." Harry replies, sealing their lips together.

"Next question please?" Louis asks.  
"Next one is _When was the first time you realised you loved each other?_ Oh God, sap city here we come!" Harry laughs.  
"Yeah, I'll go first. I actually realised I loved Harry about five weeks into X-Factor. He was just so adorable and loving towards me that I knew I had to say it. The night after the performance, when we got back to the house, I told him for the first time. He actually cried when I said those three words and I panicked. I was all like _did I say it too soon?_ Turns out, he was crying from shock and happiness. He then proceeded to sticking his tongue down my throat." Louis starts laughing when he looks over at Harry's red face.  
"Hey! No needs to be so blunt about it! Anyway, the first I realised that I loved this asshole was at Judge's Houses, at Simon's holiday house. We had just been put together and, as cheesy as it sounds, I felt a connection with Louis. To be honest, I was fascinated by Louis' personality when we met at auditions and then when we were put together as a group later on, I knew that there was a reason why we were together again. As we got to know each other, I knew that Louis was the one for me." Harry says, squeezing Louis' side.  
"God, we are such saps." Louis giggles.  
"Yeah, but I would change a thing." Harry kisses Louis' cheek again because he can't help himself.  
"Nor would I. Okay, this is getting extremely sappy so let's move to the next question. _Do we have nicknames for each other?_ " Louis reads off the phone.  
"Yeah, I have many names for Louis. The two I use the most are Pumpkin and Boo bear because he hates it so much." Harry says and Louis slaps his arm.  
"He does it just to spite me and it is so annoying! My mum doesn't even call me that anymore. My nicknames for Harry range from cute names like 'Baby' and 'Darling' but sometimes I call him things like 'Asshat' and 'Moppy Twat' but it is all in love. It's my way of showing affection." Louis defends himself.  
"Yeah sure, next question is a hypothetical one. _What type of cake would you bake for your other's birthday?_ " Harry reads off the phone.  
"Carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. Obviously I wouldn't make it myself though because we all know I am shite at cooking and I don't want to give Harry food poisoning." Louis confesses.  
"So caring! Louis' favourite cake is vanilla sponge cake with chocolate ganache frosting. I actually do make Louis' cake every year for his birthday. Except for his 21st, we had a cake specially made from a shop. To be honest, mine was better. Wasn't Lou?" Harry tells the camera as if it were a real person. He is actually quite comfortable in front of the camera.  
"Of course, your food is always better." Louis nods. "Next question is _what is one thing the other person did that you wish they didn't?_ "  
"My God, Louis leaves his shit everywhere! His socks, his shoes, his dirty cereal bowls, his snapbacks but mostly his his underwear! Every time I come home from being away for like 3 days, his stuff is everywhere. I swear he is only using me as his personal vacuum." Harry complains.  
"Hey, I'm right here!" Louis all but yells at Harry.  
"I know but it just gets on my nerves because you know how much of a compulsive cleaner I am." Harry sighs.  
"I'm sorry. I'll try to clean up more often. Something that Harry does that annoys the shit out of me is that he tries to sneak vegetables into everything we eat. Into our cooked breakfast, our sandwiches for lunch and especially our dinners. Even in our _desserts_. Last time I remember, he put beetroot in the chocolate cake he made for all four of us in the band. I didn't actually know until he told me after we all ate it. Who the _hell_ puts _beetroot_ in chocolate cake anyway? Who even came up with that idea?" Louis whines.  
"But vegetables are good for you! They are full of vitamins, antioxidants--"  
"Yeah but they taste awful. It is okay to not have vegetables once in a while. I still eat vegetables when you aren't feeding me anyway." Louis cuts him off with a shrug.  
"Crisps don't count. Just because they are made of potatoes don't mean anything." Harry points out.  
"Let's move on because things are getting a little heated." Louis says loudly.  
"Good idea. _Where was our first kiss and how was it?_ " Harry asks and Louis starts to rack his brains. Thinking all the way back to 2010.  
"Shit, I know this!" Louis stalls, biting his lip.  
"C'mon Lou, I know you know this!" Harry encourages.  
"Wait, it was when we first moved into the X-Factor House. We were mingling with the other contestants when I went to the toilet. After I came out of the bathroom, you said you wanted to show me something. I followed you to the room and you took me to the window. He was was looking at the sky, we could actually see the stars for once. You were appreciating the view and me, thinking I was suave or some shit, was all like _I have a better view._  You were all cute and confused until you realized I was looking at you. You went all red and bashful, it was adorable. Then we started like holding hands and being all coupley and then you said _I don't know if I'm moving too fast here but can I kiss you?_ in this small little cutesy voice so how could I say no? I leant in, put my free hand on his cheek and we kissed. It was short, sweet and if I'm allowed to be cheesy, I felt fireworks. After that we were all giggly and giving each other short little pecks for the rest of the night." Louis recounts and he can see Harry's smile grow wider and wider with each thing he remembers.  
"Aww Lou! That is so sweet!" Harry coos and Louis rolls his eyes fondly.  
"Shu'up!" Louis says and Harry shuts him up with a kiss.

A deep, loving kiss that Louis wasn't prepared for even though he should have been. Harry does tease him a little bit by flicking his tongue out before pulling back. Louis really wants to just shut the camera off and snog Harry senseless but they only have three more questions left. After that, then he can do as he pleases.  
"I love you." Harry mumbles against his lips.  
"Love you too." Louis mutters back, kissing Harry again quickly. He then hides his eyes and asks the next question. " _What colour is my eyes?_ "  
"Is that even a real question? Louis Tomlinson's eyes are the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They are like little oceans. Like tiny sapphires. Like the sky has become part of Louis." Harry smiles dopily.  
"Alright Shakespeare, that's enough, you're making me blush." Louis cups a hand over Harry's mouth and he can feel a wet warmth of Harry's tongue lick his palm. He lifts his hand up and wipes the saliva on Harry's jeans.  
"What colour are my eyes Louis?" Harry says teasingly, closing his eyes.  
"Harry's eyes are green like the frog entrapped inside his soul." Louis says simply.  
"Really? That is all I get? I give you basically poetry and I get in response is that I'm part frog?" Harry asks, sounding offended.  
"I can't make things up on the spot!" Louis whines and Harry pouts, his bottom lip popping out dramatically. "Don't pout! I can't handle the pouty face!" Louis huffs and resorts to what he knows will definitely make Harry smile. **Tickling**. He grabs Harry by the waist and starts to moving his fingers into were his boy is most ticklish. Harry's lips twitch but he doesn't budge so Louis decided to kick it up a notch. He digs his fingers in more and moves them faster, a laugh erupting from Harry's throat. Soon enough, Harry starts giggling uncontrollably and begging for Louis to stop. Louis doesn't listen until he hears what he wants to hears.  
"Okay, I'm sorry! I wont pout! Stop please!" Harry screams and Louis lets up, drawing his hands back.  
"Love you baby." Louis smiles innocently and Harry just glares in his way.  
" _If you could change one thing about the other person, what would it be and why?_ " Harry reads of the phone.  
"You know what, I wouldn't change anything about Harry because he is perfect the way he is." Louis says immediately. Harry turns to Louis and opens his mouth but Louis cuts him off. "Don't say anything. You are perfect to me. I don't want you to change anything about yourself because I love you for who you are."  
"Oh Lou, I feel the same way about you. You may drive me up the wall sometimes but I love you for who you are too. You took the words out of my mouth." Harry smiles.  
"I love you." Louis tells him.  
"I love you too." Harry replies.  
"You ready for the last question?" Louis asks.  
"Already? This was so fun." Harry sighs.  
"Yeah, I feel like we've actually improved our relationship in a weird way. Last question of this video is _what does the future look like for you two?_ " Louis reads before setting the phone down.  
"Oh dear, the future for us. Well, in five years time, I want to be married and have at least a baby or two. I'm getting old now so I kinda wanna settle down." Harry lists off.  
"I've got my work cut out for me then. I have to proposed to you, marry you and then impregnate you somehow." Louis laughs to himself.  
"Yeah, do you want that too or am I being over ambitious?" Harry questions, biting his lip.  
"Honey, of course I want that. My future is full of you and babies and all that stuff. I just need to figure out a way to make this all happen before I'm all wrinkly. I'm older than you remember?" Louis gives him a shoulder shove and Harry laughs.  
"Yay, are you gonna be my baby daddy as the Americans say?" Harry says with a wink.  
"No more time in America for you. Anyway, that is the end of our official first video. I hope you guys enjoyed it and learnt something new." Louis tells him.  
"Like, Comment and Subscribe if you would like more. Next week we will be doing a video with everyone's favourite fake blonde, Niall Horan. So stay tuned for that!" Harry says cheerily.  
"You can so tell we have rehearsed this. Bye everyone, we love you!" Louis smiles before walking to over to turn the camera off.

"That was really fun. I enjoyed that." Harry says, laying back on their bed.  
"Yeah, what was your idea for next week's video with Niall?" Louis asks, laying down next to Harry.  
"Niall wants to do the baby food challenge." Harry tells him.  
"Great, I will kick your ass at that." Louis smiles.  
"How can you be so sure about that?" Harry questions, sounding sarcastic.  
"The amount of baby food I have unwillingly eaten because Mum wanted me to test them to see if the babies would like them is disgusting. I've been testing baby food since Fizzy was born." Louis cringes at the memory.  
"That's adorable that you would do that for your Mum. Would you be willing to do that for our babies in a few years?" Harry suggests.  
"We'll see after next week. Speaking of future babies, how many do you want?" Louis asks curiously.  
"I dunno. How many do _you_ want?" Harry reverse the question, going bashful at the thought of babies.  
"Don't pull that on me babe. But to answer the question, I want at least three and at least one boy. I want a little boy that I can teach to play footie, maybe the the same with the girls but only if they want it." Louis answers.  
"That's so cute. I could go watch you play footie for Donny with the kids who have little **Tommo 28** jerseys on. You could walk them out onto the pitch, that would be adorable. Then at the end of the games, you could take one of them onto the pitch and kick the footie round. That sounds like a dream." Harry says happily as if he had thought about it many times before.  
"Yeah, that sounds amazing. How many do you want?" Louis asks again.  
"I don't want a small family. Like you said, three sounds like a minimum for me. Maybe we could use our sperm to make some and adopt the rest. I quite like the idea of adopting some kids from like Africa. A bit like Angelina Jolie, if that's alright with you of course." Harry rushingly adds on the end.  
"Babe, anything for you but I do agree on those ideas of using our sperm to have some that have our genes. Maybe your hair or even my eyes since you love them so much." Louis teases.  
"I want all that so bad Lou." Harry whines.  
"I know love. Maybe in a year or two when One Direction is on the down low because I wouldn't like to leave babies at home when we tour as much as we do." Louis soothes him, running a hand through Harry's hair.  
"Yeah, that sounds really nice. I love you Lou." Harry smiles lazily up at him.  
"How many times have you said that to me today?" Louis asks.  
"Dunno." Harry shrugs, "Does it bother you?"  
"Of course not. You don't need to tell me, I just know you love me." Louis tells him.  
"How do you just know I love you?" Harry questions.  
"Because you are here with me, by my side, always." Louis answers simply and Harry can't stop smiling at his boyfriend. He is so in love with him, completely enamoured but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that end didn't give you cavities! Until next time, luv you xx


End file.
